Divided Outcasts
_ D I V I D E D _________________________ O U T C A S T S _ G U I D A N C E R E Q U I R E M E N T S Leaving Divided Outcasts isn't an airport where you just come and go. If you join and stay for no more than three days and leave, you most likely wont be let back in again. But, if you join and stay for more than 1+ weeks, there's an 80% chance you'll be let in again. Disrespecting Authorities Everyone knows that disrespecting authorities or even pack-mates can lead to consequences. But disrespect to authorities? That's unacceptable and will immediately go to a confrontation to the Sachems and Chieftains. Double Grouping Double-grouping is prohibited, all it portrays is betrayal. If you're caught double-grouping you will be exiled upon revelation. There will be NO exceptions when exiled if double-grouping, but if you are truly loyal you would choose one. And if the one you chose is DO, you will only have to confront the Sachem and explain why you double-grouped. Activity Activity is EXTREMELY important, you can't be on that day or if you know you're going to be active for some time NOTIFY the superiors. If they notice you haven't been on the Wiki or Aj in at least 3 days you will either be taken off the roster or demoted. Promotions & Demotions Promotions & demotions will happen at least every month or so. This is also when the Sachem also posts the newsletter(unless there's a lot happening there may be a newsletter per month). If your name is on the DEMOTIONS list and you're wondering why you were demoted, contact them and they'll reply with a detailed explanation. Sparring In Divided Outcasts, we spar daily to improve typing skills and roleplay skills. In order to defeat your opponent you must have typed at least 4+ lines, most of the time it's the fastest typer who wins so please do not complain about being slow. Wounds inflicted in the spar are not real once out of the arena, meaning there's no need to roleplay being hurt or getting them treated. You can NEVER back out of a spar with any excuses.(e.g. I can't type fast, I don't know how to descriptive roleplay very well, etc.) M E E T T H E O U T C A S T S S C H E D U L E NOTE: If your time is NOT on here, please notify a page editor and they can add it in there. P A R T N E R S H I P S |-| Allies = |-| Neutrals = |-| Enemies = E V E N T S Shadow Race Shadow race is held bimonthly and consists of every cat in the Clan competing against each other in a race when the moon is at it's highest point during the night. Everyone ranked higher than a Cadet(Caretakers, Barbarians-Sachems) are welcome to join the race across the territory. The race goes through the thickest part of the territory and is finished at the highest hill found, and whoever finishes first ranks up.(e.g. If you're a Barbarian you rank up to Prodigy. 4-Group Spar Tournament 4-Clan spar tournament consists of four clans and a sparring arena. This happens at least ONCE every month and is done to show how much a Clan has grown and to see which Clan is more powerful. A team of the 5 most ruthless fighters are chosen from each Clan and are then put into the sparring arena to face each other. Only TWO teams can spar at a time. After all 4 teams have sparred a different team, the last remaining teams go against each other to fight for the spar tournament champion title. P A G E E D I T O R S A P P L I C A T I O N S |-| Joining = -Username- -OC Name- -Breed- -Gender- -Preffered Rank- -Roleplay Example- -Past Associations- |-| Alliance = -First in Command Name + Username- -Second in Command Name + Username- -Group Name + Link- -Benefits- -Member Count- |-| Higher Rank = -Username- -Name- -Desired Rank- -Roleplay Example- -Why you Deserve this Rank- |-| Adding OC = -Username- -Name- -Rank- -Breed- |-| Editor = -Wiki Username- -Editing Talents- -Status- -Why you Deserve this Spot- -Example of Work(If you want a coding spot)- S U B - P A G E S/O T H E R Links to sub-pages, OC pages, etc. Go here. Feel free to add your own. Format: OC Name w Link Added | AJ Username | Wiki Username